


Take What You Need

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Series: Kink Meme 2020 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Season/Series 01, The Drop Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Clarke is tired and stressed and she ends up riding Bellamy's face
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Kink Meme 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609159
Comments: 13
Kudos: 251
Collections: Bellarke smut, The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	Take What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke is tired and stressed and in the middle of an argument, she tells Bellamy, "Don't you ever shut up?" and then rides his face.  
> BP: If Finn and camp hears them.

Clarke kicks off her shoes and fumbles with the button on her pants.  
She can feel anger running through her veins.  
Finn had once again, cornered her earlier, trying to apologize to her, trying to convince her to meet him at the art van.  
It was the same story, the same words, the same thing over and over.  


_“Leave me alone Finn.”  
“Please Clarke, I didn’t know she would be coming down. I thought I would never see her again, I love you.”  
Clarke pushes him away.  
“Enough Finn!”  
He grabs her hands, holding them tight, running a finger over her knuckles in what is supposed to be a soothing gesture but only serves to make her upset.  
“Clarke, will you just listen...”  
Clarke yanks her hands away.  
“You have a girlfriend. Fuck Raven is amazing.”  
“I love you.”  
He tries to move closer reaching for her again and it takes all she has not to slap him.  
“I said no. Fuck you, Finn.”  
_

She had stormed off, intent on going straight to her tent but had been stopped three different times having to break an argument, stitch someone up, and then break up another fight.  
Then it was time for dinner and her growling stomach made her reconsider going straight to her tent.  
But then after dinner, there had been another fight which Bellamy had dealt with but ended up her with having to patch some boys up.  
Then once the boys had left she had started to clean up the dropship med area and that was when Finn had once again tried to talk to her.  
He had waited until her back was turned to creep up behind her.  


_“Clarke?”  
She nearly jumped into the air and spun around when his hand touched her shoulder, knocking his hand off her.  
“Finn.”  
He flinches at her tone and holds up his hands.  
“Look, if you would just let me explain.  
He gives her his best puppy eyes and Clarke snorts.  
“There is nothing to explain Finn. You had a girlfriend and still, you flirted with me. You had a girlfriend and you still slept with me.”  
“I didn't know I would never see her again.”  
Clarke's hands are formed into small fists her knuckles white in anger.  
“That's not the point, the point is you never told me and you are still here talking to me after I told you to leave her alone.”  
“Come on Clarke, don't you trust me.”  
He reaches for her hands and she steps away.  
“No!”  
He takes a step back from the anger in her voice.  
“So you don't trust me but you trust Bellamy”  
Finn always did this, trying to blame Bellamy for things for the way things had turned out between them.  
“Yes, I do. I trust him a lot more than I trust you.”  
She storms past him.  
“Leave me alone Finn, I mean it.”  
She told herself that if Finn came near her again she would sic Octavia on him. _

_  
_

She had managed to make her way back to her tent with no interruptions but that might have had something to do with the furious look on her face as she made her way through camp.  
It was that look on her face that had made Miller run to Bellamy and suggest that the older boy check-in on Clarke.  
Better that Clarke blow up on Bellamy than on anyone else.  
Which is why Bellamy doesn’t even hesitate to blow through the tent.  
Her back is turned to him and he watches her struggle to take her pants off, bending over to slide them down her legs, and he grins, letting him enjoy the view for a second. 

“Hey Princess.”  
She spins around, eye blazing.  
“What Bellamy?”  
He should tread carefully but he’s curious as to what exactly was able to rile her up like this. Clarke is almost never this mad unless it has something to do with him but he hasn't had any time to talk or piss her off this evening.  
He raises an eyebrow and giving her a smirk, he sits on her bed.  
There is no privacy here on the ground, everyone has seen each other semi-naked or fully naked at one point or an another and god knows how many times she has walked into Bellamy's tent after and even once during his fun times with someone but it doesn't stop her from wanting to cover up around him.  
He rakes his eyes up and down her and she can feel the heat from his eyes and she's sure the blush on her cheeks is making its way down to her chest.  
“Relax, princess. I came here to talk…”  
Clarke huffs and throws her hand up in the air, the moment making her tits bounce and drawing Bellamy's eyes back down.  
“Talk, all everyone wants to do is fucking talk. Well, you know what, I don't feel like talking today.”  
Bellamy rolls his eyes at her tone as she glares at him.  
“Oh, I'm sorry princess. I didn't realize the camp revolved around you? Want me to come back and make an appointment? Is there some fancy secretary that I should make a royal appointment with to see you?”  
Clarke glares at him as he smirks and she strolls forward, shoving him backward hard, catching him off guard and he falls back.  
She climbs onto of him sitting down on stomach without even think about what she is doing.  
“God, Bellamy. Don’t you ever just shut up!”  
His eyes widen a bit taking her in.  
Long blonde hair around her shoulders, cheeks flushed pink and blue eyes dark in anger, the way her standard Ark bra digs into her shoulders, the way her chest heaves as she breathes annoyed, the way she looks down at him.  
She’s magestic.  
Princess of the Ark indeed.  


He gives her a lazy smirk, his hands rubbing up and down the side of her thighs, trying to soothe her.  
"I'm sorry princess, didn't mean to get on your delicate nerves.. "  
She slams her hands down on his chest, eyes even darker, blazing.  
"I said don't you ever shut up."  
She notices that his eyes are dark darting between her chest and her lips.  
She's suddenly aware of the fact that she's on top of him, half-naked and her mind thinks about the sounds the girls make in his tent and of the dazed look on their faces when they stumble out or as they leave his bed when she comes in.  
She thinks about how Bellamy is bigger and stronger than her, he can easily overpower her but he's laying under her.  
She licks her lips, she can feel her panties getting wet and before she can think twice she rolls off and tug them off.  


Bellamy is surprised as she rolls off and his eyes widened and his jaw drops as she removes her panties and then she's back on top of him.  
He grabs her legs and gives her a soft nod as she hesitates, taking a deep breath.  
"So shut me up princess."  
She scoots towards his face and then she moves so she's on top of him and he only has a brief second to admire her cunt.  
Clarke can feel her cheeks burn as she decides that it's a mistake and rises up but Bellamy grabs her legs and squeezes them. He pulls her back down quickly towards his face and then he's swiping his tongue down her slit and Clarke lets out a loud gasp.  
"Fuck!"  
She can picture his smirk and it lights something in her.

She starts to rock her hips trying to figure out the right movement and rhythm while the entire time Bellamy is licking into her eagerly.  
She moves her hips in circles and she can't help the moan that slides out of her lips as his tongue swirls around her clit a few times and when she feels herself about to fall over the edge he stops and licks one long strip down her slit and she lets out a frustrated whine and her hands find their way into his hair, tugging on his curls.  
He's teasing her and it's driving her up the wall so she starts to move her hips faster, harder taking what she wants from him.  
His grip tighters and Clarke can't help crying out his name as his nose nudges her clit as he licks his tongue deep into her.  
She looks down and their eyes meet and she sees how dark they are, and she pulls away abruptly and he licks his lips as he lets out a deep breath.  
Her hands untangle themselves from his curls and she places them on her thighs.  
"You okay princess?"  
Clare hesitates and then nods.  
"Sorry, I think, I just got overwhelmed. Needed a minute."  
His nose is wet but he has a huge smile on his face.  
He squeezes her hands and then brings her back to his face.  
"I got you. Take what you need from me princess."  
He pulls her down sharply and Clarke slams her hands down on the bed to balance herself.  
It's all the warning she gets before he goes straight for her clit licking and sucking. Clarke can't keep herself from moaning, calling out his name as she feels herself on the edge but then Bellamy stops and she lets out a soft whine.  
"Greedy princess."  
Clarke decides that just for that, that in order to wipe the smirk on his face and the smugness in his voice, that she will just have to take matters into her own hands.  


She pulls aay to grab his hands and pins them down above his head and he laughs.  
"Brave princess" is all he is able to say before she lowers herself back down to his face and starts to move her hips. he licks her eagerly mathcign her face as much as he can.  
Clarke can feel her wetness dripping and she can feel the way Bellamy tongues her deeply, eating her out eagerly.  
His nose nudges her clit and he licks her slit, his tongue pressing into her deep and she whines as she can feel herself getting close and she starts to move faster her body leaning forward pinning his hands above his head, bracing herself for the eventual orgasm Bellamy is about to coax out of her.  
Bellamy is overwhelmed.  
He can feel how wet she, smell how turned out she is, she's riding his face, doing most of the work and he can hear her calling his name.  
He wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the camp heard them.  
Who knew the princess would be a screamer?  
He likes the idea of people, especially Spacewalker to hear them and with that thought, he moves breaks free from Clarke's lax grip, grips her thighs and pulls her wider and sucks on her clit hard and Clarke comes with a loud cry, his name floating off her lips.  
She sinks forward and he coaxes her through it licking her softly and then he gently moves her legs off his face and tugs her down until she's face to face with him.  


He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
"You good princess?"  
Clarke nods and yawns.  
Bellamy sits up to remove his shirt and he slips it over her naked body and then gets up, ignoring Clarke's whine and uses her shirt on the floor to wipe her legs and then he pulls the blanket over her but she grabs his hand.  
"Stay?"  
Her eyes are bright, clearer and she looks young, small, delicate, more princess-like than ever and he can't say no.  
He crawls in next to her and pulls the blanket over then and she scoots closer to him, nuzzling is neck.  
"Thank you." He's not sure if she's thanking him for staying with her, or for the orgasm.  
But he presses a kiss to her hair.  
"I told you, take what you want princess. It's all yours."  
But she's already asleep.  


* * *

Octavia groans into Jasper's shoulders and he rubs her back. Miller shakes his head.  
"Well, that's one way of handling her."  
Octavia shudders.  
"Who has the tent farthest from them. I never want to hear them ever again."  
Jasper nudges her with a grin.  
"Wel, at least you aren't Finn."  
Octavia looks up at Finn who looks horrified.  
He had been on his way to Clarke's tent when he had heard Clarke's screaming.  
He had thought she was in danger until he noticed that no one seemed to be panicking and when he asked, Miller had smirked.  
"Bellamy's handling it."  
Finn had paled when he realized how Bellamy was handling it and he gotten paler the louder the cries got.  


**Author's Note:**

> So this prompt was harder than I thought, but know I know!  
> Tell me what you think and if you have any tips so I can improve!


End file.
